My Life Minus the Nutshell
by Lilly Snow
Summary: "Upon closer inspection, this man had an aura about him. He was a leader, a ruler, a king!" The story of a girl and the life she's been shoved into. Not the best summary I know, so read the story instead! :-D
1. Intro :D

**Hey all! Guess, what, I'm not dead! I have promised myself to not wait nearly as long to update this time so you are allowed to yell at me. :D Sorry! :D :D :D :D Read and review please!**

**Many of these are CP's characters, so I thank him for letting me play with his inventions. I promise to put everything back when I'm done.**

* * *

I snuggled closer to mum and buried my head in the blankets. The thunder was obnoxiously loud even inside our "magic fort". I left the blanket and looked a my mother. My twin sister Veronica had fallen asleep and her soft snores could barely be heard above the rain. Marie's light laughter trilled through the air, her light blue eyes were warm and welcoming and her golden hair cascaded around her face, framing high cheek bones and a mischievous grin. She snapped her fingers. The rain hammered on. I was a little puzzled.

"The thunder will stop now." Mum promised brushing a strand of my midnight locks behind my ear.

"How do you know?" I asked, staring at her. I caught a glimpse of my self in the small plate of polished silver serving as a mirror. My eyes were almost black brown, my skin a warm chestnut, my hair thick, shiny, and jet black. Nothing like the woman sitting next to me. I turned back to her.

"I'm always right." She stated simply, as if that resolved the matter.

"But how can you always be right?" I asked, more confused.

"The key is to trust your instincts, and don't be too proud to change your answer."

"If you have to change your answer, doesn't that make you wrong?"

"But once you change it, your answer is the correct one, making it right?

"I'm confused..." I said softly.

She pointed to the blanket I was under "That is red" She said seriously.

"Mum, this is white!" I said, surprised she could be so blind.

She nodded and said "That is white. Now we're both right."

"But you were wrong before!" I said, getting mildly annoyed.

"The important thing is that you learn. I learned that the blanket is white, not red. Now I'm right. I always am you know.

I blinked. Neither of us spoke. In the silence, we could hear the rain, now a gentle drizzle. The thunder was gone. "You're always right mum." I laid back down and went to sleep.

-:- -:- -:-

So you've met some of the family, and all seems well so far? Ha! Think again. Just wait until you meet Dad's side. . .

-:- -:- -:-

* * *

**Sorry about the slow start, but I had to start with something happy before shit got crazy. Please give me advice! As a growing writer I need all the help I can get. Read+review! Thanks all, and PEACE PEEPS!**


	2. The Red and Black Riders

**This story began as my RP that I wanted to write out. By the time I had 25 pages front and back, I decided to put it on my fanfiction. :D The characters and a few plot points do belong to CP, and I thank him most graciously for letting me play with his toys. (I promise to be careful) Rated T for now, swearing and violence so... yeah. Don't like it, don't read it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Veronica tumbled through the weeds, her black hair getting leaves tangled within. I giggled and joined her, tearing my pants on some rocks, but I couldn't care less. I looked back towards the village and my smile dropped"Verra!" I hissed "Look, smoke!" She stared in horror at the oily plume, then turned on her heel and ran into the forest. "Verra, come back!" I called after her, but she was too far already. I slipped my dress over my shirt and leggings and ran home. I threw the back door open and embraced my mother's legs. Her golden hair was pulled back and her sleeves rolled up to the elbow. Her eyes, blue like the sky through a thin cloud, lit up then searched my face for any sign of distress.

"Where's your sister?" She said, her voice not unkind, just worried.

"She ran off!" I said, staring at the floor boards in child like guilt "Into the woods"

" Alright then, she will be safe for now"

"For now? What's Happening?"

"Urgals Lilly. They're here." I was frozen briefly

"Urgals? But, how?" I was interrupted by a large crash in the front of our house. Mom nudged me behind her and raised her arm in prep to use magic. I slid under the table to the wall behind. I stood, wide-eyed and frozen as the monsters crashed through the dividing door. They carried all manner of swords, clubs, axes, and the like. Mom felled three with magic before one managed to catch her off guard, rending her almost in two. She crumpled to the ground in a bloody mass, her piercing eyes gazing at me without seeing. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I was numb and in searing agony all at once. I bolted for the stairs, slipping in blood on the way. I ran to the room I shared with Veronica and climbed onto the window sill. One of the monsters was directly behind me, so I just jumped. I reached out for the branch of a tree and felt it slip through my fingers. As I hit the ground I felt all the air leave my lungs in one sudden crushing movement, but I didn't seem too badly hurt. When I could stand, I ran to the woods and climbed up the old willow like a squirrel on a sugar high. I clutched that branch like my life depended on it, watching helplessly as my entire home burned away. The shrieks of the dying pounded against my skull, and no amount of holding my ears could halt them. The tears came, hot and constant until I finally passed out from sheer exhaustion.

I awoke to a large concussion in the air. thump. thump. thump. I looked up through the branches and saw two large shapes falling to Earth. No, not falling... landing. Two dragons were descending through the clouds like demons from up on high. I felt a sudden immobilizing fear. These people were dangerous. They shouldn't be bothered. I shifted my grip slightly, but almost fell out of the tree. I flailed wildly and managed to not fall, but the damage was done. Two pairs of boots entered my vision. The left belonged to a tall broad-shouldered man with dark brown hair and eyes to match. He wore gleaming armor and had a red sheathed sword at his hip. The other man was about two inches shorted with wavy short black hair and eyes like chips of obsidian. His armor was light and flexible but it seemed like it was more than it appeared.

The taller man stood directly underneath my hiding spot, grinned up at me, and gestured to his companion. He was talking softly so I only managed to catch "In the tree... thought there were two...daughters" At the last word, the shorter man's eyes widened considerably. The tall man called up softly "Hello Lilly" (how the hell does he know my name?) "We're old friends of your mother's"

"Very old." the shorter man commented thoughtfully.

"Yes well, we're going to bring you somewhere safe, alright?"

"Are you sure?" I called down innocently "I'm really not supposed to talk to strangers an-"

"Get down now!" He interrupted with his hand on his sword "Or I'll come up and get you"

I shivered at his sudden change. " Alright, I'm coming down..." I scampered back down the tree and stared up at the new strangers, wide eyed. Upon closer inspection the shorter man had a magnificent aura about him. This was a ruler, a leader, a king! He was glaring at me with obvious disgust. I backed away from the intensity of his gaze, only to walk straight into the other man's leg. He kicked me back onto the ground. I sat on the ground, tears leaving tracks in the ash on my face. The Black Rider did not approve.

"What pathetic little vermin" he muttered, his voice was like smooth honey but bore a keen edge that bit straight into my heart and soul. like a fish-hook, it hurts and stabs and you want it out... but you're hooked beyond escape.

The broad-shouldered man took up a defence of sorts "Perhaps she is weak and pathetic now but a little training and she might just be worthy of your name."

"Perhaps" The other said, clearly not convinced "Until such a time, she will bear a bastards name. Snow, I think will do."

I choked back my fear and tears "Um, actually my name is Lilly Mariesdau-ah!" I shrieked slightly as the taller man grabbed my arm.

"Snow. He repeated firmly, his eyes glowing with malevolence.

"Snow." I echoed back. SO long clinging to my heritage, so long treasuring my lineage to a nameless bastard in two seconds flat. I sat behind the taller rider on the flight from my murdered home, to my new home. I was leaving the wilderness to live with my "family" ...

But was I any safer?

-:- -:- -:-

And so my hellish life began. The years passed in a monotonous wave of neglect, pain, and blind optimism. I desperately waited to earn my name back, but nothing I did seemed to impress the man I had come to know as _father_ The taller man became known to me as Morzan, and that little cunt opposed me at every turn. I did have a few pinpricks of light, known as Xanist and Louis. But, that's the next chapter.

-:- -:- -:-

* * *

**So there's how it all began. Sorry to anyone who atcually read my original, but there was too much back story to just fill you in on the way so... I started over. Read+Review. Pleases and thank-yous! Peace off peeps! :D :D :D :D :D**


	3. A Juggling Act and a Friend

**CP's Original character's and plot points. Thanks for letting me play with your toys, I promise to play nice! ;-D Rated T for language and eventual violence. Don't like, don't read. Thanks, enjoy!**

* * *

The rocks twirled in an impressive arc as I feigned a juggling act. A simple spell was supporting the rocks, but with the proper gestures it looked like I was a master juggler. I let them drop to the ground and took a bow as Louis, an eight year old boy (one year older than me) with brown hair, hazel eyes and a superior attitude, applauded lightly. "Oh well done Rose. Not a bad trick"

"My name is Lilly, _Lois_" I said jokingly.

"Yes, whatever Buttercup." (He insisted that he 'didn't know my name')

We were both picking through the tress surrounding the mansion we both called home. (At the very least that we used for shelter) He was the only friend I'd had in the year and a half since that day...the day I lost my sister, Veronica. No one knew where she was, and no one seemed to care. One night, I managed to overhear father saying "Why bother? One little brat is enough for me"

We wandered for a time until we reached the old oak tree we liked climbing. I made it up in record time, leaving little Louis in the dust a few branches down. As I glanced around, I could see a forest that sprawled for at least several miles stretching to the north, and another to the south. Sadly, in my southern line of vision was the mansion. Dark, and forbidding it loomed on the horizon, threatening the very ground around it. The sun seemed reluctant to shine there, as if it knew the evil residing within. These two views, one so magnificent and the other so forbidding, were the boundaries of my life. I refused to fully live in the shadow, but I was forbidden from venturing near the light.

Along with my father, within the mansion resided the thirteen dragon riders he'd managed to collect over the years. Each was demented in their own way, and each had very different rules while you're near them. Some would try to kill you if you didn't make eye contact, other's if you did. Some wanted to see you cry when you were hurt, others didn't. Some of them if you spoke they will at least _try_ to cut off your tongue. One of them would even cut your throat if you _breathed_ too loudly. Cruel, violent, nit-picky and obnoxious, the Forsworn were all jerks. Save one.

Xanist was the thirteenth member (the last one to join the group) and he was, well, different. He had weird hobbies and a few odd quirks, but externally he was just was violent and cruel as the rest. But those few who knew what he was really like, the limited number that had seen him drop his mask, knew that he was really calm, mildly compassionate and remarkably intelligent. I don't know if you could call him kind, or caring or anything like that, (he'd let you drown so he didn't have to get wet) but at the least he was the only member of the Forsworn that treated me as if I were an actual being instead of some bedraggled rodent.

I could see Xanist approaching along the forest floor. I motioned for Louis to go back down with all haste, and he obliged. Xanist was already at the bottom. He enveloped me in an embrace the second I hit the ground and I sighed. "Where were you two hiding?" he asked, obviously relieved to have found us. He had a scholarly appearance with a few scattered grey streaks in his otherwise black hair. His eyes bore a worried glint to replace his usual mask of cruelty. Kindness was not a favored emotion around my father, especially in regards to me. He finally stopped freaking out and led Louis and I gently back to the estate. When we reached my room I burst out laughing. Xanist ruffled my midnight locks compassionately and I tucked the dark strands back into place. We resumed our chess match from he day before, which concluded in my glorious defeat. So close, yet so far...

-:- -:- -:-

So, for a while I had people to pal around with. If only it could have lasted. But, all good things must come to an end. . .

-:- -:- -:-

* * *

**Chapter three, finally up. Sorry if it took a little longer than I said, but I have a hectic updating schedule... sorry! R+R please? Thanks!**


	4. All Things Must End and A New Friend

**Hey all! The next two chapters have been put on one since they were so short! Thanksh to CP for letting me borrow his brilliance, I promise to be good. So far I haven't really used too many of his ideas, but still the setting is his so, yeah. Enjoy all! :-D**

* * *

I was lounging on a branch listening to Louis talk about a meeting with the thirteen he's managed to sneak into. I was (of course) not allowed to attend. He had only manged to go by pretending to be a cup-bearer and keeping his head down. I was jealous out of my mind, but I pretended to be bored with the whole thing, which wasn't hard. He laughed at me and changed the subject " Ivy?" (he still "didn't know my name")  
I just sighed and said " Yes?"  
"WHat are you going to do if they win this war?"  
The question caught me off guard. "Well, move to Ilirea and maybe on with my life I guess."  
"But, you'll be a princess! Royalty... isn't that what you want?"  
"I suppose. Who knows? Maybe they'll lose anyway."  
" Y-Yeah, you're right" He muttered, relaxing a bit.

Suddenly Xanist walked under the tree. His hair was disheveled and he was twitching slightly. "Boy!" he shouted up "The master wishes to speak with you." We were still. "Now!" Louis hurried down the tree and I made to follow. He shook his head, an almost imperceptibly small gesture, but no less clear because of it. I sat back against the trunk. The pair walked off. In time I grew bored and returned to my room and busied myself going over the spells I'd learned that day. My hand subconsciously brushed the bruise I'd received during the lesson and I shivered.

A few hours passed and I worried for a while before finally giving in to sleep. Shortly before dawn someone shook me awake. "excuse me miss" one of the maids whispered softly. "I have dreadful news." My heart sunk. "Mr. Louis has succumbed to his injuries. He's gone."

I cried. Hour after hour, I cried. He was buried next to his parents in the cemetery of his youth I couldn't handle seeing him without the shroud. Xanist wrapped a protective arm around me and led me away. Father didn't even come.

-:- -:- -:-

Not for many years did I finally manage to realize: What injuries? Sadly there were no answers to come. ON the upside, my upcoming tenth birthday would bring me a very special friend indeed.

-:- -:- -:-

The woods were so quiet without Louis's laughter to accompany my lonely voice. Xanist was held up in a meeting today so I was on my own. I wandered around the familiar woods for nearly three hours, but eventually I got bored. I started venturing into wilder terrain that I'd previously not visited. The sun was lowering in the sky, and I shivered slightly at the biting wind. I walked I had to rest, seeing as I couldn't even see five feet in front of me through the gloom provided by the canopy above. I shivered again. I thought back to when Louis and I used to pretend we were brave little warriors, fighting off fierce beasts and saving the land. How simple it had all been. My eyes watered unexpectedly, and I blinked rapidly to clear them. Louis had died nearly a year ago, and crying about it now simply wouldn't do.

A glint appeared not too far away. I got to my feet and crept over to it. Something was sitting nestled in the roots of a tree. I got closer to it and gently touched it. The surface was smooth and hard, like a rock. I tried to see it better, but it was too dark. rain drops were falling now, slipping through the leaves above. Reluctant to use my power, but finding no other solutions, I muttered "_Naina"_ and a soft white light illuminated my palm. The rays shone over a dark blue dragon's egg. I gasped and ran my hand once more over its smooth surface. A sharp squeak echoed through the night. The rain was falling a little harder now. Cracks were appearing and widening. Before long there was a midnight blue hatchling sitting among the tree roots.

I stared at the creature in absolute wonder. I reached out a single hand tentatively, mildly afraid of what it might do. The creature bushed its head against my hand and an icy bolt ran strait up my arm. When my breathing slowed I glimpsed the gedwey ignasia. I lifted the little thing into my arms and ran all the way up to my room in the estate. I hid the little thing under my blanket. By now the fear had settled in the pit of stomach like a stone. After all, my father was the one who had originally killed off all of its brethren.

-:- -:- -:-

I named the Dragon Katana. It took him three days to find her. Instead of killing us as I thought he might, he led me to the throne and declared the next stage of my training begun. And this one was almost worse tan the original. Sadly, almost another year later, a crushing blow was going to come to my heart.

-:- -:- -:-

* * *

**Thanks for those of you who are still reading and shtuff. I appreciate the loyalty. Hate it, love it, please review! I'm still a newb writer and need all the advice I can get! THANKSH!**

(\_/)  
(O.e)  
(V_V)


	5. The Death of a Friend

**Hey all! Sorry it took a bit for this one, but you know the drill by now. I'm touched at the number of views, really I am, but I'm a little sad that no one reviewed... so if you could that would be great help! :D :D :D :D :D :D Enjoy the next installment of my insanity. :D :D :D Again, I don't own the Inheritance cycle (other wise I'd be a looooooooot richer) But I do send my humble thanks to the CP for allowing me to mess with his masterpiece.**

* * *

The ring of swords echoed all around me. Above, Katana circled nervously, this being the very first battle we'd been exposed to. I was keeping mainly to the edges, ducking and avoiding everyone I saw. Everyone was far too engrossed in their own battles to bother me. Thus far, father was being surprisingly allusive, but his minions were unstoppable. This place was a city of legend, a mass of achievement thousands of years old. The stories these buildings could have told if only we had ceased the slaughter long enough to listen... but now Doru Areaba was being destroyed by a madman's whims.

I was busy watching Xanist battle from a relatively safe distance. He was like a dancer with steel. His every move in perfect rhythm, his movements flawless and graceful in a blur of black, red, and silver. Two challengers came at once. One wore a helm crafted into the shape of a snarling bear. The other had long silver hair marking him as an elf. Then the dance began, both of the opponents working so well together that they had obviously fought together in the past. Xanist was smirking faintly, satisfied that he had run into a real challenge. _He's odd like that_ I thought fondly. Just as I was about to continue my careful journey forward, I took one last look at the scene behind me. My stomach dropped and I felt a scream torn from my elf's sword was moving toward Xanist's neck. He was raising a metal encased arm in a desperate attempt to defend himself but he was moving too slow... too slow...

"No!" I screamed, Katana's mind flinched in alarm at the sheer force of my exclamation.  
The blade bit into his neck, spraying the precious ruby liquid and once and for all silencing the lovely voice that had so often calmed and comforted me. The face that had actually smiled at me. The eyes that had been kind and warm instead of cold and distasteful. My best and only friend... the man who had practically raised me...

I didn't think. I didn't even breathe. I simply lunged forward, my hand somehow wrapped around the hilt of a sword I could have _sworn_ was in its sheath mere moments ago. I drove it straight through the elf's black heart. I didn't even bother to take it out as I whirled towards his companion. He was bringing his sword to bear, but I was already in motion. Without any conscious effort, my hand transformed into dragon claws, and raked across his chest. He fell, his sword clattering out of his hand across the freshly destroyed stone. I tore off his helm and revealed dark hair and terrified brown eyes. He was panting, his pupils dilated. With a voice barely more than a shaky whisper he said "Who are you?"

I snarled, the deep instinctual noise somehow feeling right, and pressed my claws against his throat. "None of your damn business". With that, I tore open his throat.

As the last shreds of my adrenaline rush drained out of my system I stared at the corpse. I felt a harsh wave of hate, then shock, then sadness, and finally a budding curiosity. I looked down at my blood soaked hand, now fully human, and realized: I had just killed for the first time.

-:- -:- -:-

I can still remember every single sensation from that moment, including the mind numbing grief... Xanist will always hold a special place in my heart,  
_a place for a father... _*cough* well, I digress. The final showdown was still to come, however, and it was going to take all of my resilience to keep my sanity.

-:- -:- -:-

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and I reiterate REVIEW thanks and all that. Check out some of my fics, emphasis on "An Awkward Letter" Thanks again everyone! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**


	6. History Being Made

**Disclaimer: Big shocker here, I don't own the inheritance cycle. I do thank CP for letting me mess with his story line, and I promise to behave! please R+R guys?**

**On paper they seem longer... *shrug* ;) This chapter is not one of my best, I'll admit, so tell me where it could be better? THANKS! :D**

**Wow, I'm over two hundred views! I feel liked, but perhaps a review or ten might make me feel the love? *hint hint***

* * *

Father stalked in a circle, glaring dangerously at his opponent. I crouched behind a boulder, waiting with bated breath to see the result of this battle. History being made right in front of me. Vrael was every bit as impressive as the rumors, perhaps even more so. He wasn't overly tall, but he was quick, lithe almost elegant. He was keeping a calm expression while his ex-colleague glared at him with a flaming hatred I knew all too well. With a simple twitch, the dance began. At each interval it was as close as an embrace, and as distant as parting birds.

Finally, after a long time, Father's eyes lit up in suppressed triumph. We had both noticed Vrael's faint fatigue, his earlier injury not yet healed. Not entirely knowing what possessed me, I ran from my hiding spot and kicked Vrael in a ... sensitive place. He yelled, an octave higher than the noises before it. His mind exploded violently in my general direction, attempting to see who had just killed him I expect, and I gathered everything I could. Father let out a bark of laughter, then said "brisngr!". With his sword blazing, he severed Vrael's head from his neck in one smooth stroke.

I heard it drop to the ground, but I had eyes only for my father. I waited on the very edge of anticipation, praying for something, anything he might hope to say, To praise me, or thank me, or perhaps even... _love _me. I was being far too optimistic. He sneered and kicked me viciously in the side. I fell back, feeling exactly as I had six years ago, the first time we'd met, and I could barely halt the tears. his only words were "Do not interfere again, you pathetic little brat" With that, he stalked away.

I glanced at the poor sod lying next to me. I patted his arm gently and whispered, " I envy you Vrael" before gathering what was left of my dignity and following my father.

-:- -:- -:-

Yes, yes, it wasn't "it" that kicked poor Vrael, it was me. Surprise! I payed the price for meddling with his affairs, but I have no regrets. after that moment I was a royal, and royals don't make mistakes.

-:- -:- -:-

* * *

**Thanks again to my fabulous readers! R+R please?**


	7. A chance encounter

**Disclaimer: Big shocker here, I don't own the inheritance cycle. I do thank CP for letting me mess with his story line, and I promise to behave! please**** guys?**

**Apparently, there was a little confusion about motivation in the last chapter. She kicked Vrael just because she wanted to try to make him proud... ah, the ignorance of youth. **

* * *

I stood at the window of my new room, staring over the grounds. Acres of perfectly maintained space ideal for a stroll any time. Below gardeners worked, lesser nobles walked calmly, admiring the scenery.

I'd never felt so trapped.

It hadn't been much more than a year since Father had killed Vrael and taken the throne. I was thirteen, old enough to understand the horrible price paid for his title, and to a lesser extent my own. If he was King, that made me a princess. I didn't like to dwell on that.

A light tapping on my door interrupted my thought process. "Come in" I said solemnly. A boy walked in, and I immediately cursed my stupidity. My leggings were still perfectly visible when he walked in, and his face immediately started reddening. He dutifully averted his gaze, but I didn't miss the quick flickers back at me. I smirked inwardly and asked impatiently " Well? What is it?"

He cleared his throat "His Majesty would like to speak with you." He said quickly.

I looked at him a little closer. He didn't look like a messenger. He had light brown hair, hazel eyes, a sharp nose and a mouth clearly made for sarcastic smirks. He had a very light amount of armor and a thin sword at his hip. A young soldier most likely. "Why would he want to talk to me?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"He did mention something about yesterday." The boy answered, quite to my dismay.

My face paled, and I let out a quick string of choice curses. Yesterday, I had slunk out of my room to explore part of the castle. I accidentally crossed a boundary he'd set up, invading his personal wing. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, and when he didn't follow I assumed he would let me off the hook. Hope springs eternal I guess.

"Such profanity for a princess." He laughed, and I couldn't help but follow suit. "Also, do most princesses wear leggings?"

"No" I smirked defiantly "But this one does."

He laughed again and held out an arm to escort me to the audience chamber. I refused his arm, but was glad he was there or it may have taken me hours to find it. I was an expert at getting lost. he too seemed a little unfamiliar with the halls, but he certainly seemed better acquainted with it than I was.

My mood grew darker as we approached the golden doors. Finally, I said, "Seeing as you may just be the last person I see in my short life, may I at least know your name?"

He smiled and said, "I'm Anthony, my Lady."

"Please, call me Lilly." I returned playfully.

He smiled wider and held out his hand. "Alright, Lilly."

I shook his hand and stepped calmly through the doors. I was so busy smiling I almost didn't hear the crack as the coiled length of leather flew toward me.

-:- -:- -:-

So, that's how I met Anthony. We ended up becoming best friends, and, eventually, I fell in love with his mischievous smile and sparkling eyes. For a time, things were happy and I was blind to my father's madness. That would soon change.

-:- -:- -:-

* * *

**Thanks again to my fabulous readers! R+R please? **


	8. Eyes Wide Open

**Disclaimer: Big shocker here, I don't own the inheritance cycle. I do thank CP for letting me mess with his story line, and I promise to behave! please**** guys?**

**I've gone back and fixed some of the quirks in the earlier chapters.**

**Anyone who read my original story might recognize this. It works better in context, I think. **

* * *

It was just another day. The wind blowing from all directions like it couldn't make up its mind. Anthony looked stunning, his hair shining in the rosy light. He graced me with a dazzling smile and I blushed. He leaned forward slightly and kissed my cheek. I was beaming, and he looked at me with a soft adoration I had never really known before. We had planned a whole day together in a little meadow not far from the city. I had wrapped it in spells to protect it from prying eyes and unwanted visitors. It was going to be a wonderful day to just relax and enjoy the remarkably fair weather for so late in fall.

It hadn't even been a full year since Father had taken the throne, and he wasn't slowing don for anything. Everyone was overworked and stressed, none more so than I, and the pressure was driving the castle crazy. Still, we had set up one perfect day to get away from all that. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the wind had finally calmed from a violent gale to a gentle breeze. What could go wrong?

Little did I know, the universe would take that as a challenge.

We crept through the city and out the west gate, avoiding any notice, finally walked up to my safe haven, and walked into the dream. Just beyond the field lay a garden to rival the elves very best. Every flower known to Alagaesia, and some not, were present and growing strong. That, or they were in hibernation. I was very proud of my meadow, and I couldn't suppress the smile as his eyes widened in amazement.

We laughed and talked and just enjoyed each other's company as the sun dipped lower in the sky. He picked a beautiful yellow flower and tucked it behind my ear. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. He leaned forward and I closed my eyes, waiting...

nothing?

We were both pulled to our feet by guards. The king himself was striding towards us, a smug smile plastered on his face. He looked Anthony over then muttered something to a guard. They dragged Anthony off, not before he could flash another smile at me. I tried to smile back, but I couldn't force myself to do it.

My father turned to me and said in his infamous glided, hissing voice, "You little slut" I tried to protest but he silenced me with a glare. "Not only was he a mere _soldier, _but a traitor to boot. He was playing you. You _do _realize that, don't you?"

"N-no!" I shouted, tears leaking down my face "H-He would never!" but a tiny voice in my head was whispering. A small part of me, the darker part that I tried to lock away was whispering, '_what if?' _

"It is true" He said without emotion "You fraternized, intentionally or not, with the enemy. You both have to be punished.

"No! You can't blame him! He just... he probably..." I had no clue what I was going to say. My argument sounded weak even to me. At best it would be dismissed. At worst I was in major trouble for contradicting him.

"Silence" He said icily. " You are both to blame. He will be sentenced to death by beheading, tomorrow at sunset. As for you," He lightly brushed my face "Will be wielding the ax."

My stomach dropped. My heart stopped. My chest tightened, my eyes went blurry and for a moment I went deaf. I couldn't have heard that right! He was going to make _me_... no. He turned and left, and the guard holding me followed back to the castle. I was only half aware of the journey to my room. I collapsed and cried, I was in a general state of hysterics for the whole night. His departing grin haunted my brief dreams.

When I finally sat up to daylight, a servant boy was standing next to my bed, shaking my arm. Lying across the table next to my favorite chair was a pile of clothes. Black shirt, black pants, black boots, black gloves, and a black mask. Oh yes, that was right. Executioner's garb. I couldn't bear to even look at the things prematurely, so I spent the day in my night-clothes. I dove headlong into my work, finishing more in one day than I often did in a week. After a very light breakfast, I refused food. I wasn't confident I could hold anything down.

Sunset came all to quickly, and the courtyard was filling up fast. Unable to stall any longer, I slipped into the clothes and tied my hair with a black satin ribbon. A short and hazy walk later, I was standing on a raised platform used for such affairs. As they brought him forward, I choked. His handsome features were marred with scrapes and bruises, dark circles attesting to his own sleepless night. They forced him to his knees and read the charges against , conspiracy, murder,... the list went on and on. The while, his face remained impassive and I wondered how many of them were true.

Somewhere, as if through a long tunnel, I heard a drum roll start. I hefted the monstrous weapon just as Anthony caught my eye. He shot me a smirk accompanied by a wink. After that, he just stared into the distance. My fa- the king sat, coldly watching me with a clearly self-satisfied expression. I glared at him, half planning to throw the damn thing at him, and to hell with consequences! But I couldn't. I raised it up over my head, and brought it down. I severed his head in one, clean, stroke. I dropped it and walked off, not paying the expected bow to the king. I was in no mood for such manners, and I never would be again.

_ ** Dear Diary, **_

**_ It's already been a week since the Execution... I sill haven't slept for more than an hour or two at a time.  
__ I'm shaking writing this... I can't escape from my own nightmares. This is not the first life I've taken, and  
__ I'm almost certain that it won't be the last, but it is the first that has affected me this way. when he  
__ looked at me, what did he see? Did he see an executioner, a princess... or could he see me? And if he saw  
__ me... would he like what he saw?  
__ I'm just torturing myself with these endless questions with no obvious answer. The real problem is the  
homicidal maniac currently on the throne. He's mad, utterly mad... He can't stay in power. I have to do  
_ something. _I am not going to kneel any more. I'm not going to bend my knee to a maniac better suited for  
being a jester than a king. I'm making it my personal mission to remove him. I'm going to kill that little  
twit if its the last thing I do. ... I hope its not.  
-Lilleth Elizabeth Snow_**

-:- -:- -:-

At long last my eyes were open to the king's hateful insanity. I made a shrine to my Anthony in the meadow. A small reminder to one of my biggest failures. I accepted a bastard's name with honor. Unfortunately, my shame at the King's hands was far from over.

-:- -:- -:-

* * *

**Thanks again to my fabulous readers! R+R please?**


	9. Meeting With The Forsworn

**Disclaimer: Big shocker here, I don't own the inheritance cycle. I do thank CP for letting me mess with his story line, and I promise to behave!**

** I'm mildly disheartened by the lack of reviews... but I'll cope.**

**Sorry it's been a while, I've gotten a little sidetracked with the RP I have going... XP nothing like a war to ruin your plans. **

* * *

I squirmed slightly in the high-backed chair. I was invited to the council meeting for the first time. The Thirteen were seated around a marble table, each one radiating a cruel power. (Really, I should say twelve after Xanist's demise) The most powerful beings in the world... and every eye was on me. Oh, not directly, they were too proud for that, but occasionally I would catch one of their gazes flitting to me then darting back to its previous position.

Kialandi had her usual scowl, her light brown eyes focused intently on a point across the room. Her hair, black with a grey streak, was curled into a tight bun. Siyakmak had a studiously blank expression, but his forefinger tapped a little pattern on his sword hilt. Morzan was obviously in something of a good humor, laughing with Gildor over an opponent that apparently wept like an old maid. Ellesar and Amroth had apparently been preoccupied with their own devices, which was never a good sign. Balor was avoiding looking directly at anyone, but I did catch him shoot an intense glare in my general direction. He never forgave me for getting him in trouble a year ago when he was sneaking out to drink. Idril had this creepy smirk, her light brown hair fell in a perfectly straight line down her back, and her deep blue eyes were sparkling evilly. Formora had her flaming orange hair in a single braid off to the side, and her dark green eyes bore into me with open hatred. They were sickening, all of them.

The door slammed open, and I blanched unexpectedly. Some of the assembly laughed softly at my little display, and my face burned intensely. The King took his place at the head of table, and I suppressed a shudder. "Welcome, my friends." He intoned, His attempt with a few scattered responses. He tried again, slightly louder, and was met with a universal "Hello Sir." I finished a second too late, and my face glowed crimson once again. He took a moment to shoot me a disgusted look before returning his attention to the group. "First and foremost, you will obviously be aware that we're joined by a new face. My daughter, Lilleth." There were many surprised gasps at this revelation. He waited for the general surprise to wear off before continuing. "She is likely to join our ranks officially very soon. Come here." He gestured for me to come over to him.

I curtsied, just as Eugene had taught me, and he nodded in basic approval. "She may not look very impressive, but I assure you, she has much to offer." Morzan snorted and muttered something to Siyamak, who was clearly trying to hide his laughter. I swallowed once before returning my full attention to my father. He continued, unperturbed. " Durza, please show our guest in?" The shade stepped out of his corner and I sent him a burning glare. That freak had never liked me, and the feeling was more than mutual. He swing the door open once more to show a young soldier I recognized from my multitude of trips to the training grounds. He walked in, a naked blade in hand. " She deserves a chance to prove herself." He smirked wickedly and shoved me toward the soldier. "Kill this weakling, if you can. If you can't, then you may just be better off dead."

The soldier seemed mildly taken aback, but recovered with a resigned shrug, settling in a ready stance. I saw little choice in the matter so I bared my blade. So blue it was almost black, but it was still a little too heavy for practical use. It would have to suffice. I had to ask desperately, regardless of how I would look to the others. "Do I really have to do this?" The fear was plain in my voice. "Couldn't I just-"

"Don't argue, brat." The King muttered, smacking the back of my head much to everyone else's amusement. "Do as you're told."

"Y-Yes sir." I said quietly. I stood on my left leg, my right foot resting just above my left knee. The assembly laughed at my unusual stance, but I couldn't care boy's arm twitched, and I tensed my leg. He drove straight forward and I leapt out of the way, landing lightly on my other leg and reversing the stance As he lunged past I sliced his left hamstring at he yelped at the wound. I kicked him hard in the chest and he fell on his back. I stepped on the flat of his blade and put the point of mine at his throat. With a slight flourish I sheathed the blade and went back to my position next to my father.

"what do you think you're doing?" he snarled "Kill him." I just shook my head. He gestured to Durza who drew his own steel and rammed it through the boy's throat before I could do more than gasp. The king gestured to me and, biting back my nausea I approached. He grabbed my right ear and pulled it down, whispering in the left. "I'll see to you later, you insolent little shit." He let go. I rubbed my ear and bowed very low to my father. "Yes sir." He sneered and dismissed me with a wave of his hand.

Embarrassed and terrified, I made the long journey to my quarters as slowly as I could. I didn't want to be alone in the large echoing space to remind me how it used to be filled with Xanist's slight chuckle, or Anthony's kind words. Now I was alone, and no amount of crying or praying or dreaming was going to change that. Katana's gentle thoughts brushed against my own and I smiled to myself. "Well, maybe not alone."


End file.
